


His Winged Embrace

by frek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 07, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lets Dean touch his wings, even when Dean doesn't know he's done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Winged Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as comment fic [to a post on Tumblr](http://frek.tumblr.com/post/33150354952/azzbuttz-azzbuttz-do-you-ever-think-about) sometime after Season 7.

In heaven it's an unspoken understanding that wings are off limits. Touching an angel's wings is an intimate act that isn't taken lightly in any circumstances. Permission must be given and is accepted with the understanding of what it means to both parties.

It's not Dean's fault he didn't know this. He couldn't even see Castiel's wings and Castiel never bothered to explain the etiquette to him. There was never enough time and when there finally was, it didn't really matter anymore. Castiel had already silently given Dean the permission to do so, an honor he had given only once before.

The first time Dean had brushed against Castiel's wings, Castiel had nearly jumped out of his vessel. It was just the slightest brush of fingertips over the black feathers as Dean stretched, but it had sent a chill along Castiel's spine, one he felt down to his very core. The touch was over before Castiel could say anything, but a few hours later, Dean asleep on the bed as Castiel watched the street outside their window, he could still feel the way Dean's fingers had brushed against him as if he hadn't stopped.

Castiel had been stretching his wings out another time it had happened. They were standing outside the Impala after having driven for five hours straight. Dean had gone inside a convenience store and was just reemerging with a bag full of junk food and a large cup of soda. Castiel hadn't noticed him coming up behind him and was letting his wings stretch out to their full span when he felt Dean pause beside him, his body pressed close against his right wing.

Castiel had closed his eyes then, instead of pulling away like he had other times before. He pulled his wings closer to himself, but letting them stay pressed against Dean, feeling the hard muscle of his shoulders and back, the warmth that radiated from him. He hadn't realized he had lost himself to the sensation until Dean had pulled away from his wing and was waving a hand in front of his face, asking him if he was even listening. Castiel had snapped out of it quickly enough, but the memory of Dean's body against his wing lingered.

By the time he had found himself in Purgatory with Dean, Castiel had long given him the permission to touch his wings, whether Dean knew it or not. Dean had passed out immediately, defenseless to the monsters that lurked in the shadows of the trees around them. Castiel did the only thing he knew he could then, he curled up beside Dean and wrapped his wings tightly around the both of them, shielding Dean from those that would cause him harm. 

Castiel didn't know how long he stayed like that, listening to Dean's breathing as he slept beside him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against the wings holding him safe. He only knew that eventually he would have to get up and wake Dean. It would only be so long before the monsters would do more than just circle them. When their curiosity turned to hunger, he would stand up and wake Dean. Then they would run. They would fight. And Dean would live.


End file.
